Barracks
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression States of Repair Click Expand to View This Section Building Function Infantry Unit Training The Barracks is where the creation and removal of Infantry Units is preformed. It also gives vital information about each Infantry Unit available to the Commander. # Shows the available Units for Training. It also show the number of each that currently are not in a Platoon or Defending the Base. # Shows vital info about each Unit Type: Production Cost & Time, Stats and Space required. #Overall Land & Vehicle Capacity - Show the total Used & Available space for adding Units. Space Available is determined by the Storage Building. # Show the Time remaining on the current Unit being trained and the production order of the units waiting to be trained. # Shows current level of the barracks and the Unit Training (build) and Repair Time Bonus for that level. Also gives the same info for the Next Level if applicable. Infantry Unit Dismissal The Barracks is also where the Commander may dismiss any Infantry Unit that is not in a Platoon or Defending the Base to free up space for alternative Units both Infantry and Land Vehicles. Infantry Unit Repair The Barracks Level determines the percentage of Repair and Build Time reduction for all Infantry Units. Example: Fifty-Five Level Riflemen takes 2m 45s to repair with a Level 1 Barracks. The same Units with a Barracks Level 10 only take 1m 31s to repair due to the 45% reduction in Repair Times afforded to that Level of Barracks. Unfortunately, although being set by the Barracks, Repair time info is not found there nor is that where the actual Repairs take place. Repairs take place in the Platoon Main Panel and is where the above info is taken from. War Production Related Missions Update History *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 24 in the . *The reduced Upgrade Times for all levels in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 23 in the . *The gained the War Production function starting at Level 16 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the . *The reduced Upgrade Costs & Times for Levels 11-15 in the . *The removed All Power Usage for all Levels in the . *The began providing Token Crafting TEX cost reductions in the . *The reduced Upgrade Times for Levels 8 to 10 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the . *The restructured its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The Barracks had its Repair Time reduced to 30 seconds in the Game Update of Jul 26, 2013. *The Barracks received new Level Dependent Art in the Game Update of July 11, 2013. *The Barracks had its art size and Footprint reduced in the Game Update of July 11, 2013. *The Barracks was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Info *The houses all Infantry Units not in a Platoon or on Base Defense. *The can not be accessed while Damaged. *The pauses all Infantry Unit Training while Damaged or being Upgraded. Trivia *The is one of the Original 7 Structures that are per-existing on the Player's Base when a starting War Commander *The use the same image for levels 16 through 20. *The has a Structure Footprint of x . *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : '' Firsts & Records * : ** Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 07/11/13 ) - 7/11 - Maintenance Notes ( Official ) - Footprint Reduced & Art Updated. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 03/07/18 ) - Command Center 13 Briefing ( Official ) - Level 13 CC Introduction. * * * * Gallery Barracks With Promoting.png|Barracks With Promoting Gallery - Historical train.png|Old Interface - Train Tab to dismiss.png|Old Interface - Dismiss Tab to Promote Menu on Barracks.png|Old Interface - Promote Tab to Old Barracks.png|Early Interface Barracks pic.png|Original Design - All Levels to Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military‏‎ Category:Unit Production Building Category:War Production Building Category:Bonus Generating Building Category:A to Z